Umed Mullens black metal
by XaviarBlader
Summary: Ive put in a story from this show that use to come on from this game hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue: How earth got in this mess**

Years after the Annihilation of evil man, humanity has finally rebuilt itself the once ruined

cities stand tall the wasted land rebuilt and regrew and so much changed no government no rulers just people in the mist of all this humanity grew in peace all weapons lie in ruin all across the world. But now humanities strength is now tested for the coming of the new life forms and what they bring… THE **DEMONS**…

**Part one matchines, humans, and Blade masters**

"Do you think we will win?" a soldier asked as he stood tall and looked at the opposing side.

"Of course" another replied next to him he looked up at the tall iron fist war machine "we are the soldiers of enterprize we won against the demons we will win against them."

The opposing soldiers crouched down with their guns in a defencive position.

"I guess we are attacking."the soldier said as he pulled out his sword and put it next to his gun.

"FIRE!" someone in the front yelled.

The soldiers of Enterprize and Midevile cleared the way as their tanks rolled to the front and unleashed their firepower on the opposing forces.

"CHARGE!"

All both humans and machines charged to end their war with the great fired and watched as many of their enemies fell but could not kill enough until Enterprise and Midevile soldiers were in reach.

Delforth army broke in half one the was fighting hand to hand the other that had the artillery.

The Midevile and Enterprize soldiers realized they had been trapped and unleashed their greatest weapons the Bladers.

"We are getting destroyed out here send out some help." a Enterprize soldier requested.

"We are on our way." A Blader answered. "thats our Q"

"Roger!" another said

They jumped up from their positions and shot through the air like rockets!

**Info**: The delforth began when first got back to technology they were the first war based city. Midevile tried to shut them down because of the fear of them become unstable. Delforth fought back an provoked the Midland. They are strong fighters and use many war strategies their main weapon is leopard an energy based machine gun with an attached heavy sword. The wear heavy armor and all carry packs with an explosive kamikaze surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Umed Mullen: Black Metal

"Hurry!" The Enterprize soldier yelled as he saw delforth tanks rolling in.

"Mobilize the artillery!" he yelled

Midevile and Enterprize's tanks began to roll to the front lines.

**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

Delforth's tanks fired.

The Midland's force of Enterprize and Midevile fired back but not in time.

Many soldiers of the Midland force were blown to bits in almost an instant.

Delforth soldiers charged in to finish them.

_SHING!_

In a long flash of light a delforth tank was cut clean in half the two pieces slid apart to the ground.

_SHING!_

A second bolt of light went through the delforth soldiers and a split second later they fell to pieces.

"The Bladers are here!" the soldiers cheered.

At that moment one of the three Bladers shot down and created a powerful explosion that shook the earth while sending delforth soldiers flying and reducing their tanks to scrap metal.

**INFORMATION:** The Bladers and Blade Masters appeared when the demons were on the brink of killing humanity. Armed with swords infused with a crystal they can do things man could only dream of. They are the guardians of humanity… most of them.

The Blader got up he was wearing Enterprize armor it was a blue and black chestplate with orange shoulder was yellow armor on his arms and legs with orange joint pads with colorful straps attached to his belt like a spartan.

Blinding streaks of light continued to fly as the Bladers mowed the delforth down like grass.

Enterprize and Midevile soldiers charged into the fight.

"Send in the machines."

The machines eye's began to glow the walked on their tall legs with their miniguns and hoods full of gadgets.

"Go fight for us may this be the war to end all wars."

**INFORMATION: **The machines were the new breakthrough in the age of technical peace they were use as tools and a way of life for many "Cities of Technology" the first war machines a.k.a the "Iron Fist" were developed when delforth took Minavira by surprise and conquered it. The Fabrication Machine the builder of all the machines was the first to have a human brain by accident but this accident will turn into a nightmare.

Hope you enjoyed

Please comment and leave a rating on this scale

1) Hate it 2)don't like it 3)pretty bad 4) kinda bad 5)okay 6)pretty good 7)good

8)very good 9) excellent 10) OUTSTANDING


	3. Chapter 3

Umed Mullen: Black Metal

The machines charged into battle and so did the Midland forces.

"Lets go!" a Midevile soldier yelled as he pointed his rightful.

Everyone fired including the machines.

A swarm of firepower overcame delforth destroying their men.

Delforth kept firing and coming closer and closer.

Finally delforth broke their ranks to reveal their powerful cannons.

Blam!

"Block!" cried the enterprise officer.

Boom!

The cannonfire crippled the Midland forces.

The machines made contact with the the delforth army using their miniguns to annihilate anything in their path tearing apart tanks and mutilating their men.

The quickly took out delforth until the last of their soldiers retreated back to the land of the demons.

After seeing their victory over delforth the Midland soldiers withdrew their weapons.

"We won!" called in an officer to Midevile city.

"Thats good to hear!"said Midevile leader Kenteth Blader. "Come to home base so we can celebrate. Humanity shall have peace once more."

"Sir, the machines are returning."

"Good load them up and go." Kenteth comanded

"Somethings wrong, shouldn't they have their weapons deactivated?" the soldier continued.

The machines were walking ready for a fight … this time the MIDLAND.

Hope you enjoyed

Please comment and leave a rating on this scale

1) Hate it 2)don't like it 3)pretty bad 4) kinda bad 5)okay 6)pretty good 7)good

8)very good 9) excellent 10) OUTSTANDING


	4. Chapter 4

Umed Mullen: Black Metal P4

Vrrrr!

"You know." said a man in armor "when I joined the Midevile army I never though I would end up in a war against the machines."

"Yes one minute you're out there fighting the next you're gone." The man next to him explained.

"Don't worry ill protect you." Promised a voice from across the airship.

They looked over and saw a soldier in different armor holding a sword with a crystal in it.

"I'll protect you with this." he said pointing to it.

"Preparing to launch." the speaker overhead announced.

"Who are you?" asked the second soldier.

"Xavair." the guy responded.

The platform beneath them began to separate as they jumped off the airship.

More soldiers came down from other airships in a rain of man.

They saw their target in an army of machines.

"Release wings!" Xavair yelled.

All soldiers in the air released steel wings with cloth folding and shot forward with the wind.

Wang!

The machines saw them and fired upwards with their guns taking wingmen out by the dozen.

The wingmen pulled out machine guns on their wings and fired back.

The teams moved down lower, wingmen constantly dodging and firing.

Xavair watched as his men went down in fire and blood.

Xavair found his target a massive machine over 300 feet tall!

"No way that is very bad." he gasped

Xavair flew down to it and pulled out his sword.

"Prepare to die!" he yelled.

Shing!

A boy woke up in his bedroom.

"What happened?" he said "wait im still here, im suppose to be at war was it a dream?"

The boy looked at his PJ's hands and feet.

"Calmark what have you done to me?" he cried

"Xavair!" A man walked up to his bedroom door he was wearing a long cloak with armor underneath and a steel band on his head."What are you yelling about?"

"Nothing sir."Xavair got up and said.

"You know you can call me uncle Kenteth."The man said "get dressed breakfast is ready."

Midevile: Home to the soldiers of the Midland protected by the most powerful wall (besides Leatherhead) it is the closest to Minavera and next to the Secret Forest. It is one of the largest cities and led by Kenteth Blader one of the high counsle members.

Please comment and leave a rating on this scale

1) Hate it 2)don't like it 3)pretty bad 4) kinda bad 5)okay 6)pretty good 7)good

8)very good 9) excellent 10) OUTSTANDING


End file.
